sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Sarah Atwell
Name: Sarah Atwell Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Shopping, Media Studies Appearance: 5'7" and weighing in at 115 pounds Sarah is fairly light on her feet. Her hazel hair and large brown eyes make her the target of affection for members of the opposite sex. A slightly tanned complexion and dimpled cheeks only accentuate this. She keeps her hair either tied back in a ponytail or ties it up in a bun. Her B cup breasts are nothing out of the ordinary for a girl her size. In terms of makeup Sarah tends to wear little more than foundation and lip gloss on an average school day, her skin kept clean by rigorous use of various products when showering, although she does have cover up the occasional pimple. Generally Sarah spends some time 'working' on herself before going out however tends to be down to earth in that excessive makeup do not appeal to her. Sarah tends to dress in jeans or shorts and a top at school and generally keeps up with the latest fashions when out. Her pride and joy are her dark red sneakers. Like any teenage girl she does however love to dress the part at any formal event. A bad infection when getting her ears pierced when she was young leads her to avoid piercings and most other jewelry. Biography: Sarah was born in Minnesota, America, the daughter of Ashleigh Vellamen, an award-winning playwright, and Thomas Atwell, a university lecturer in education and training. Her father is American and her mother is German and of half Welsh ancestry. She has an elder brother, Caleb, who is 6 years her elder and is currently away in Iraq. A tumultuous birth, Sarah entered the world with her umbilical cord around her neck. This in turn led to a subconscious fear of anything around her neck, including jewelry or others hands, and she tends to panic and 'freak out.' Sarah lived most of her life in Minnesota, attending Scenic Heights Elementary School and then subsequently Bayview Secondary School. Sarah has mild dyslexia, but nevertheless was successful enough in school in terms of academic ability. An unremarkable primary school life was juxtaposed by an unfriendly family atmosphere. Her parents, always on the brink of divorce made the time she spent at home a living hell for the girl. Despite their constant arguing and sometimes hate filled silences at dinner the Atwell's maintained an outward appearance of civility when either of their children brought home guests. This led Sarah to socialize heavily, always looking for someone to have over her house in order to stop the bickering. Entering Bayview Sarah went through several relationships, including her current, 5 month long boyfriend Terry who is currently in France. It was here that her tactic regarding her home situation changed. With Caleb gone to the army she spent her time participating in extra-curricular activities, her favourite being Media Studies. Her grades in school could been seen as slightly below average. In fact, her math teacher has described her to her parents as nothing more than a "C" student. Although she does try hard and has attended extra classes Sarah struggles to achieve more than the norm in the majority of her subjects. Genuinely caring and friendly Sarah has a large social group of friends. They do tend to be primarily more geeky than not. Although she shares little in common with them concerning hobbies (e.g. computer games or model trains) and social problems her friendships have been struck up during out of school activities such as in the media and drama clubs as well as study hall for various subjects. Due to this she has more fallen in with that clique than actively entered it. Sarah has a tendency to ramble on about recent events and when pressured act passive aggressive rather than confront the issue. Due to a large percentage of her friends being boys (over 60%) she tends to play up her girlishness when she can, but avoids stepping in to the realm of the typical 'bimbo.' Primarily her out of school activities focus on shopping for both new clothes and digital media peripherals (She carries her state of the art Sony HDR-XR520V Video Camera with her at all times). Recently she is working on a project for school involving interviewing students in her year about their time at Bayview and plans to screen it at the end of year trip. Due to this project she is relatively well known throughout the school. Something that should be noted is that due to her initial fear of anything around her neck and subsequently choking Sarah avoids large bodies of water or cramped spaces and has never learned how to swim. Some notable friendships include Aislyn McCreery, Mikaela McNinch, Chris Carlson, Dominic Stratford and William Sears. Advantages: Socially Sarah is quite well liked with no real enemies. On top of this her progressive filming and documenting of the class of "09" may give her some insights into people to avoid. Her appearance and relative innocence may advantage her. Disadvantages: Then again it might not, making her an easy target. Additionally she possesses no experience with firearms, hand to hand combat or real outdoor experience. Although fit, Sarah is no athlete and her fear of choking, minor claustrophobia and inability to swim means that the environment could cause many problems for her. Designated Number: 037 --- Designated Weapon: Key marked "Storage" on tag Conclusion: This girl is almost certainly fodder. She'd better hope her enemies don't even bother killing her for her worthless weapon. Still, she knows cinematography, so she can at least work things to frame her horrible demise well. And it will certainly reach a wider audience than anything she did in high school. The above biography is as written by Fanatic. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: '''Fanatic, storyspoiler '''Kills: Eve Walker-Luther, Miranda Merchant, Christopher Carlson Killed By: Alice Boucher Collected Weapons: Storage key (assigned weapon), Ketomine (picked up from the infirmary), scalpel (from medical kit), shamshir (from Eve Walker-Luther), garrotted wire (from Miranda Merchant), Heckler & Koch PSG-1 semi-automatic sniper rifle (Best Kill Award, Day 2) Allies: Adrian Staib, Ben Powell, Jacob Charles, Miranda Merchant, Lily Maclaughlin, Alice Boucher Enemies: Rob Jenkins, Eve Walker-Luther, Miranda Merchant, Lily Maclaughlin, Brock Mason, Christopher Carlson Maxwell Lombardi Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *As revealed in "So Give Me Something to Believe," Sarah's key opened a container in the Warehouse, giving access to an Uzi, with 4 25 round clips. *In October '10 Sarah won the BKA for killing Eve Walker-Luther. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Sarah, in chronological order. The Past: *The Long Walk Home Pre-Game: *Homework: Last Resort of the Bored *Evolution is a Tinkerer *Roses Without Thorns *Toppings *Irritating Thoughts Prom: *I Wish She Was Here... *Closing Time V4: *Intravenous Nightmare *Conquistador *The Prime Time Of Your Life *No News is Good News *Hearing is Believing *The Wrong Tool for the Job *Heartbeat Symphony *A Moment Remembered *Just a Kid, Napping *Tactic Static *Cruel Justice Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Sarah Atwell. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Sarah was an interesting case among players in that she took a while to snap, snapped hard, but recovered much more quickly and went to much greater lengths to seek redemption than many characters in similar spots in SOTF. I think, in large part, that's what made Sarah fairly believable. In SOTF, many players get into this rut where they kill and kill and never stop to reassess, but Sarah's murder of Chris let her take a long look at what she'd become and decide to try for something else. Interestingly, however, Sarah still wasn't really able to conceive of solutions to problems that didn't involve violence. Another cool thing about Sarah is that she's still a super flawed character even after she decides to become better. She resolves to go kill the bad people to do the right thing, without really coming to grips with the fact that she is atoning for violence through violence. It's little surprise, then, that it doesn't work out very well for her at all. I think Sarah was a nice tragic character, because as much as she tries, she never really does recover from her fall. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students